Tony Uwu
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: The complete and honest opinions of the people who knew Tony Stark
1. Steve Rogers

Steve: Tony will be missed :( I remember this one time, Tony left the Avengers, and when he came back he showed up with a document that would bind us all as Goverment attack dogs, and when we didn't want to sign he turned the entire world against us. Good times! (:

Steve: He was also mad at me because I hid the fact that Hydra had killed his parents, which, yeah, that's on me

Steve: I was in denial, but, to be fair, there was literally no evidence and I'm convinced Zemo staged that footage, because even if Bucky had killed the Starks, Hydra would never have left evidence like that behind without destroying it

Steve: Idk why he decided to not tell anyone Thanos was coming, though. Like, instead, he yeeted himself to space to fight Thanos on his home territory, despite the fact that Thanos' lackies practically moped the floor with him

Steve: He only went with Strange and a teenager for backup, too, and refused to turn back or even warn everyone on Earth that Thanos was coming

Steve: And then he practically hand delivered the Time Stone to Thanos, but I suppose that's my fault because I didn't wanna sign the Accords :(

Steve: The funny thing is, the Accords happened because of Ultron- and Tony stated outright Ultron was always a good idea and yelled at me for stopping it while shouting Hydra Propoganda, although he'd just gotten back from fighting Thanos so I can kinda give him the benefit of the doubt

Steve: Ohhh and there was this other time where Tony recruited a Superpowered teenager(Despite having just signed an agreement saying he wouldn't go around bringing superpowered individuals across national borders) and set him on me, and people blame me for fighting back even though there was no possible way I'd be able to tell I was fighting a literal child

Steve: Come to think of it, they also blame me for stopping Tony from killing Bucky and say I was too aggressive and didn't try to de escalate the fight. Which is totally not true, I tried several times, and Tony later admitted the reason he was trying to kill Bucky was primarily to hurt me over not picking his side, and nothing to do with his parents who died 30 years ago

Steve: Which, personally, I think is a bit fucked but eh, what can you do


	2. Peter Parker

Peter: Mr. Stark was kind of like a dad to me

Peter: ... Okay, not really. Well, unless ghosting your kid for months on end only to show up and yell at him for something that wasn't his fault is father like

Peter: That can't be right, though. Uncle Ben wasn't like that

Peter: I really miss Uncle Ben :(

Peter: I remember the day I met Mr. Stark. He showed up in our house, sweet talked Aunt May, and ranted some bullshit about an 'Internship'

Peter: Then, he locked us in my room and showed me proof that he'd been stalking me for months from the other side of the country, which I wasn't sure how to feel about. On the one hand, creepy! On the other, he was my hero, you know?

Peter: Then, he told me he was dragging me to Germany. I didn't want to go. I kept saying 'no', and he kept telling me he'd buy me all these things and make me a new suit and how I could do some good, and when I still said no he threatened to tell May everything so I had to go with him

Peter: The thing is, though...

Peter: He never told me what we were fighting for

Peter: He just said Cap had gone crazy. That was it. Nothing else. 'Cap's gone crazy, don't listen to anything he says, we need to bring him in, once he comes to his senses he'll thank us'

Peter: He didn't tell me about the Accords. He didn't tell me about how Cap had gone rouge after some psycho had managed to break into the most secure building the U.N. could provide and set his best friend off in a mind controlled murder haze, and how Cap was trying to stop a small army of evil Super Soldiers from being unleashed on the world

Peter: Although, I guess he didn't know the evil Super Soldier army until later when we all met at the Airport. But, instead of listening, he just ordered me to take Cap's shield so we could start the attack. So, I did. I didn't question it. I trusted Mr. Stark. I trusted Iron Man. I trusted what he told me, which honesly wasn't much

Peter: Just 'Cap's gone crazy, he thinks he's right, but he's wrong'

Peter: And... Honestly, I should have questioned it more. But, he was my hero. So I let him decide. I let him make the choices. I let him choose for me

Peter: I wasn't even given the opportunity to choose a side, and I regret not asking more questions. I regret not listening to Cap. I regret letting myself get manipulated like that

Peter: I'm... Honestly, I'm ashamed. With Great Power comes Great Responsibility. Responsibility requires thinking for yourself, and, with Mr. Stark, I didn't do that. I let myself get swept up, and that is on me

Peter: If I had all the facts, I... Well, I don't know what I would have done. That's the point. Mr. Stark took that choice away from me because he didn't respect my opinion

Peter: He didn't see me as a person. He saw me as a thing he could use, and then wash his hand off when I wasn't useful to him anymore

Peter: I should have realized something was up when Mr. Stark avoided all my calls. I mean, I get that he was busy, but I had important information

Peter: And, he acted on it, but he never told me. He didn't communicate a damn thing. Then, when shit hit the fan because HE REFUSED TO COMMUNICATE, he pinned it on me, took my suit and took my clothes. I had to dumpster dive so I wouldn't get arrested for public indecency

Peter: And then, he guilted me for it. And I... I fell for it. I felt so bad, that when I was dying, I apologized to him. Mr. Stark made me feel like me dying and me being hurt wasn't about me, but it was about HIM

Peter: It took me a long time to realize that that was wrong

Peter: And now... I'm just trying to move on

Peter: Toxic relationships don't always look that way on the surface. It's only when you take a step back and use some perspective that you realize... That you realize how bad it was

Peter: I just... I really miss Uncle Ben, he'd know what to do. He'd know what to say. I miss Uncle Ben :(

Peter: He was my real dad, and I miss him so much


	3. Bucky Barnes

Bucky: Well, lets see... Where to start

Bucky: Tony Stark...

Bucky: I would like to start off by saying that I'm not even sure if I killed the Starks or not

Bucky: I know that's what I told Tony, but, honestly? My years as a Hydra-controlled death machine are hazy at best. I told him what I thought he wanted to hear

Bucky: Not that anyone wants to hear about their parents dying, but I could tell he was angry. I could tell he was furious. He had every right to be. I didn't want to just stand there and invalidate his rage by telling him the truth. Telling him that I didn't even remember his parents

Bucky: And... Since we're being honest, I'm not even sure if I did it

Bucky: Oh sure, there's video evidence, but that's the thing: there's video evidence

Bucky: How utterly convenient that Hydra would have me kill the Starks on the one street in 1991 that had a camera. How utterly convenient that I would stare right into it, sans mask, when the whole point of the Winter Soldier was that he was a ghost. How utterly convenient that Hydra, instead of destroying the evidence, chose to hide it away in a facility

Bucky: I call bull to the shit. Zemo staged it

Bucky: That's not to say I didn't do it. That's the problem. I don't know. I honestly don't know. I do know that video was fake, but whether it was a recreation of what actually happened or not... I don't know

Bucky: Now... The reason I started out with that was because of something I recently learned

Bucky: Tony Stark is called a hero. Tony Stark is called a savior. Tony Stark is called an innovator, a futurist, a quote unquote good guy

Bucky: This is a steaming pile of shit and I'm not afraid to say it

Bucky: In Siberia, Tony fucking Stark wanted to kill me. I understand and accept that. What I do not understand and will never accept is the fact that he wanted to kill me TO HURT STEVE

Bucky: Stark wanted Steve disabled so he could force him to watch as he executed me in front of him as a gaint 'fuck you' to Steve

Bucky: A giant fuck you to Steve because Steve didn't choose his side. A giant fuck you to Steve because Steve didn't relay a five second video clip Zola had shown him that Hydra had killed the Starks without any evidence backing it. A giant fuck you to Steve for daring to disagree with him, for daring to say that the great Tony Stark might be wrong

Bucky: Steve likes Tony. He genuinely does, because Steve Rogers has always seen the best in people.

Bucky: I am not Steve Rogers. I am not my best friend.

Bucky: Tony Stark can fucking burn, because it's one thing for him to try and hurt me for possibly killing his parents. I can accept that. I cannot, and will not, accept the fact that Tony Stark took one look at me, took another at Steve, and decided 'You love this person so much, so I'm going to make you watch as I take them away'

Bucky: Tony Stark is a pathetic piece of shit, and no one will ever convince me otherwise

Bucky: Tony Stark is a villain, and _I am glad he is dead _


	4. Clint Barton

Clint: Tony. Tony, Tony… Tony

Clint: You know, once upon a time, I thought of Tony Stark as a friend

Clint: Not a very close friend, I'll admit, but you can't go into combat with someone and not start to trust them

Clint: You can't go into a life or death battle with someone and not have a part of you instinctually begin to trust them

Clint: I'm putting my life in your hands. How can I not trust you? I'm putting my existence in your care. I'm expecting you to take care of me, to protect me when I need it

Clint: And, in turn, I protect you when you need it

Clint: You can't do that without starting to trust that person. It just doesn't work like that. You end up trusting them. You just do

Clint: I trusted Tony Stark

Clint: I trusted him, and that was my biggest mistake

Clint: Tony and I had a disagreement. I understood that. I understood that the two of us would never see eye to eye on the Accords. That's alright. You can have friends you disagree with. We are all individuals, and we all have different opinions, different ways of doing things

Clint: I understand that Tony and I disagreed

Clint: I understand that Tony got himself into bed with Ross without initially realizing how bad it was

Clint: What I cannot, and will not understand or ever, ever forgive, is Tony selling out my family

Clint: Tony Stark, knowing full damn well that Ross was listening in, revealed the existence of my family

Clint: Even LOKI wasn't that much of a petty bitch

Clint: Even LOKI never used them against me

Clint: But, Tony? I trusted him with my greatest secret, I trusted him with something I'd kept so under wraps there wasn't a damn file of evidence about it anywhere in the world- and Tony fucking Stark, in a moment of petty rage because I'd dared disagree with him, casually revealed it to Ross

Clint: And he knew damn well Ross was listening, because he hacked the transmission not five minutes later to keep Ross from hearing anything

Clint: What I cannot understand is how he stood by and did absolutely nothing when he realized exactly how bad the Accords really were

Clint: As far as I'm concerned, Tony Stark is a backstabbing slimy traitor


End file.
